1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to installing programs in a writeable storage device in a fault tolerant manner.
2. Background
With the advent of the Internet, computers have generally become a gateway to collecting and distributing various information. Improvements generally exist in collecting and distributing information in a more efficient manner. For example, systems generally exist that provide software and services over the Internet at the request of the user. However, various software and services are provided without considering the user""s requirements and/or preferences. Consequently, the systems are not optimized for the user""s specific needs and/or preferences.
Equally important, even though the systems may be designed to efficiently collect and distribute information, if the user""s computer is not reliable in receiving the information, the efficiency is compromised. Consequently, there is a need for the user""s computer to receive information in a fault tolerant manner such that the systems can collect and distribute information in an optimal manner.
A method and apparatus for installing programs on a writeable storage device in a fault tolerant manner is described. A processor readable medium having instructions causes a processor to write at least one program to a writeable storage device. A state machine coupled to the processor readable medium indicates the write status of the program to the processor readable medium.
Additional features, embodiments, and benefits will be evident in view of the figures and detailed description presented herein.